


Want A Drink?

by megloveslokitooomuch



Series: Strangefrost Oneshots [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Teenager AU, avengers high school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megloveslokitooomuch/pseuds/megloveslokitooomuch
Summary: Stephen isn't usually shy around people.The house party wasn't an exception, however, it was Loki in particular who made this party especially frustrating for the teenage sorcerer.As a first kiss destination, the guest room wasn't the best, but neither Loki nor Stephen seemed to mind.
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange
Series: Strangefrost Oneshots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784323
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Want A Drink?

Music blared and the ground trembled as bodies jumped around in time to the strong, thudding beat. 

Stephen could feel eyes on him from all over the room as he walked through it. He flickered his eyes over each person, his hands in his pockets. He shouldered his way through the crowd until he reached the door to the kitchen. 

He almost couldn't recall what had made him come to this party in the first place. Get his mind off finals, he supposed. A bunch of sixteen- and seventeen-year-olds making complete fools of themselves whilst pretending they're all so cool. 

Pathetic. But he was here now, so he may as well get drunk and have an ounce of this bizarre thing they called fun.

It was dusk out, and Stephen was just thinking of all the things he could be doing better with this time - studying, practising spells, sifting through a few mythology encyclopedias - when someone everyone knew, and loved, walked into the otherwise empty kitchen. 

Stephen lifted his head to the point where he knew his nose was in the air, like the snob he wanted people to think he was. At least they didn't bother him much if they thought that. Thor Odinson. Everybody's favourite jock and god of thunder. 

"Strange," Thor greeted. He truly had nothing against the rather large, muscular boy, however, there was an aura of arrogance and entitlement he gave off that made Stephen want to kick him in the nuts sometimes. 

A moment after his brother's arrival, Loki slipped into the room, his face straight and guarded as he glanced between Stephen and Thor. The tall, lean, sharp-eyed god of mischief traced Thor's steps to and from the fridge with a bottle of beer but the beverage didn't make it to his lips. 

"Odinson," Stephen reciprocated gruffly. 

With a dramatic, melancholic sigh, Loki flicked his gaze to Stephen. "You're going to have to be more specific than that, Strange."

"Oh, right," Stephen sighed. "Odinson - " he gestured to Thor. "- and Odinsdottir," he pointed at Loki.

Thor sniggered. "You've got to cut that hair, Loki. Strange is right - act like the man you are." And he left.

Despite Loki's now enraged, blazing eyes, his entire face stayed as calm as a cucumber. He discarded his beer on the table and balled his fists on his way past Stephen, who caught his arm to halt him.

He turned his head to Loki's ear. "For the record, the hair wasn't what I meant. It's hard to react to someone so attractively pretty without giving them a feminine title." He watched Loki's jaw clench and smirked. "Don't cut your hair. Or at least - not until you let me run my hands through it."

Loki inhaled sharply, sent Stephen a brooding look and slid from his grasp - gone in an instant. Stephen unbuttoned the first button on his shirt and smiled.

It took Stephen too long to shove Loki's charcoal turtleneck and olive jeans out of his head. He'd assumed not being able to hear his own thoughts due to the pounding music would have helped but it hadn't. By any means.

He closed his eyes in the middle of the dance floor and succumbed to the numb, blasting sound he knew was damaging his ears. He wasn't quite dancing, and neither was anyone else, he was swaying and hopping to the rhythm. The flashing lights of the disco ball scorched his eyelids. The cup of cheap vodka in his hand got emptier and emptier. 

Stephen tipped the cup up and found it completely barren of the foul, bitter drink. He stared at it for a moment before -

"Want a refill? The stuff's bloody awful but it rids you of the will to live, so I like it."

Loki was leaning on the mantelpiece of the fireplace. He too held an empty red cup.

"Thanks."

Once again, they walked into the kitchen. 

Pouring some clear, potent liquid into both of their cups, Loki eyed Stephen. Checking him out. "Nice jacket. Real or faux?"

"Real, of course," Stephen said, cocky, and slid his fingers down the lapels of his leather jacket with a smirk. He leaned his elbows onto the table and watched his finger pick at a splinter in the wood of the table. His curled dark chocolate hair hung down over his eyes. 

"You follow your brother everywhere," Stephen observed, heeding Loki from beneath his eyelashes.

Loki pushed his cup towards him and took a bitter sip from his own. "I lope, sighing, in a world of boredom. Constantly," he said, visibly exasperated. "Thor is mildly humourous and I find it somewhat entertaining when I watch him interact with mortals."

Stephen chuckled, threading his hand through his hair in an attempt to shift it out of his eyes. Then he froze stiff. Loki had reached over the table and flicked Stephen's fringe over to the other side. His eyebrows were furrowed slightly as he worked to smooth it through his cold, slender fingers.

"That's better," he murmured, eyes locking with Stephen's. "It's been irritating me all evening."

Stephen cocked a brow, ignoring the heat in his cheeks. "You've been looking at my hair all evening?"

"No," Loki scoffed, a smile creeping onto his face. "I've been looking at you."

Sucking in a breath, Stephen straightened. "Yeah, right."

"I'm serious," Loki insisted, following Stephen out onto the back porch. "You're rather suave."

"Where's Thor?" Stephen mumbled, scratching the back of his head, his heart thrashing against his rib cage. "I haven't seen him for a while..."

"He's talking to Jane Foster. She's been swooning after him since eighth grade. About time he finally noticed. Anywho - you're much more shy when you're all alone with me, aren't you?" 

Stephen felt Loki's eyes but pointedly stared at anything besides him.

"Strange," Loki drawled, settling his arm on the young sorcerer's shoulder and cocking his head.

Stephen crossed his arms and stared at the ground. "Yep?"

Loki bit his lip, shaking his head. "I'll be inside, dancing, if you feel like talking to me at all today," he sighed, withdrawing and walking off.

Eyes wide and mouth parted in unspoken protest, Stephen gazed after him. _You idiot,_ he thought to himself.

A few moments of conflict and quick decision making, Stephen hurried back inside and spotted Loki dancing - bopping - with Sif. Sif saw him first and said something to Loki, who turned with a raised eyebrow. He beckoned for Stephen to join. 

"I - I don't feel like dancing," he said loudly into Loki's ear, above the music.

"You don't want to talk, you don't want to dance," Loki complained, shrugging his shoulders. "What do you want to do, Strange?"

Furious with both himself, Loki and the loud music, he exhaled in inaudible frustration before dragging Loki down a narrow hallway through a door into what looked like the guest bedroom. Loki's eyes were wide.

"This isn't quite what I had in mind," he said, staring between Stephen and the neatly made bed.

Rolling his eyes, Stephen dismissed the innuendo with a wave of his hand. "No, you idiot. I want to talk."

Loki crossed his arms with a smug, I-told-you-so look. "This reminds me of when you pulled me behind the history section shelf in the library last week just to ask me whether there would be extra sorcery classes after school." Loki tutted. "You really got my hopes up."

"Loki," Stephen growled.

"Right. Go on, all-mighty wanna-be sorcerer."

Ignoring the jest, Stephen ran his hand through his hair again and checked his collar. He was frowning, preparing what he was about to say.

"Well, spit it out already!"

"I'm finding - words - !"

"You're the smartest guy I know, Strange. You've got the words, you merely wish not to speak them aloud."

Stunned into silence, Stephen stuttered a little. "Well, if you put it like that - "

"Oh for Valhalla's sake," Loki cried, throwing his hands in the air and stepping up to Stephen. "Listen, I know what you're going to say and what you want me to say back, so I'll save you some time - I like you too, Strange. It's not that big of a deal, okay?"

"Uh - alright," Stephen puffed, grinning. He caught Loki's mischievous eye then chewed the inside of his cheek.

Loki let his arms fall limp to his sides and took a breath, moving forward until he was less than an inch away from Stephen. 

"I'm going to kiss you now."

"Really? You - you are?"

"Just a kiss, Strange. Relax. You're the one who brought us into a bedroom, not me."

Stephen swallowed, darting his eyes around the room, and let out a laugh, "Right, yeah."

"Am I gonna have to wait for you to do a whole cleansing ritual before I can touch you or are you ready?"

Stephen stared at him. Loki rolled his eyes.

"Bloody hell - "

Loki was kissing him before he had another moment to spare a nervous thought. His lips were cold and smooth and tasted like vodka. To his surprise, Stephen's instinct took over and kissed Loki back. Slow and unsure, both of them took in the newfound pleasure. And when Loki pulled back, he searched Stephen's face for his reaction. 

"That was..." His eyes trailed back to Stephen's lips. "Better than expected."

Stephen smiled, shaking out his hands, trying to dispel the flaming urge to run his hands all over Loki's body. "It was kinda great."

Following his hand up Stephen's chest was Loki's curious gaze, and the aggressive temptation to touch Loki became unbearable. His eyes greedily took in the flawless skin over Loki's cheekbones and couldn't tear his eyes from the ocean blue irises underneath Loki's long eyelashes. He gripped Loki's hip with his right hand, and his neck with the other. With a slight height advantage, Stephen dropped his eyes to the tiny space between them and pulled Loki closer until he could feel the god's heart racing.

"I like the confidence," Loki whispered with a grin, wrapping his arm around Stephen's neck and pressing his lips to his. 

The kiss was harder this time; a little more demanding and sure. Stephen felt giddy against Loki's lips, clinging onto him to do all but fall over. Snatch, snatch, snatch went the god's lips as the urgency grew. All Stephen found himself thinking about was the smell of Loki's skin and his cold hands sending goosebumps down his neck.

Stephen found himself pulling away, breathless, to blurt out, "That was the most amazing first kiss ever," in the giddy, passionate moment. And astonishingly, it made Loki smile.

"It, uh, it was," he murmured, breathing profoundly.

"Want to go back in?" Stephen asked. "Grab another drink?"

Loki tucked his hands underneath Stephen's leather jacket and ran them down his sides before sliding them into his jeans pockets. He pressed his nose to Stephen's cheek and dragged out one more long, sweet kiss.

"Sounds great."

**Author's Note:**

> Loved writing this! I know it probably could have been taken in a couple different directions and more of the Avengers should have been involved but I was really feeling some Strangefrost alone time today, and this was the product.


End file.
